This invention relates to a pyromechanical disconnecting apparatus, in particular for battery shutoff in a motor vehicle, having a housing in which there is arranged an electrically conductive conductor bus, which is fashioned so as to be severable at a predetermined cut position by a cutting chisel driven by a pyrotechnic propellant charge, the conductor bus is clamped in on its side facing away from the cutting chisel by a locking bolt inserted into the housing, and a receiving space is arranged in the locking bolt in the region of the predetermined cut position, into which receiving space the cutting chisel bends the region of the conductor bus severed by it, and the locking bolt forms an external surface of the housing.
Such a pyromechanical disconnecting apparatus is shown by DE 103 37 958 A1.
By reason of mechanical stressing/loading during the disconnection process, it is impossible to rule out cracking of the locking bolt and housing, which can be compensated only by thicker walls of the individual components. This is generally associated with costs and is disadvantageous in that the component volume is increased and thus employment may be restricted.
What is more, it is not easy to check whether the disconnecting apparatus has tripped, that is, a severance of the conductor bus has taken place.